What have happened if?
by SevMine
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Lord Voldemort niemals böse gewesen wäre? Wenn es niemals Todesser gab? Wenn Harrys Eltern und alle anderen Opfer von du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Todessern verschont geblieben wären? Lese es selbst.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Personen, Handlungsorte, Gegenstände etc. gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_Das, was die Personen machen habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht, da sie laut den Büchern von J. K. Rowling ja nicht mehr leben. Berufe habe ich so gut es geht übernommen._

1. Kapitel

Gedankenverloren strich sich Tom durch die schwarzen Haare. Er hasste es zu warten. Vor allem, wenn er kurz vor einem entscheidenden Interview stand.

Nervös stand er auf und lief hin und her. Seine Schlange zischte in ihrem riesigen Terrarium verächtlicht, da ihr Besitzer keine Anstallten machte ein wenig mit ihr zu plaudern.

„Nagini", zischte er nach einer Weile in Parsel. „Bitte las mich ein paar Augenblicke in Ruhe. Ich stehe jetzt total unter Stress!"

Nagini schlängelte sich durch das Terrarium zur dicken Glasscheibe.

„Aber mir ist langweilig", zischte sie zurück.

„Das ist mir jetzt egal", erwiderte Tom und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Im Flur lag immer noch seine Arbeitskleidung und er räumte sie schnell weg. Es war ihm nicht direkt peinlich, dass er als Nebenjob im Reptilienhaus einen Muggeljob ausübte, er fand es nur nicht passend für sein Interview.

Was würden seine Fans von ihm denken, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er, ein Slytherin, ein Nachfahre des großen Salazar Slytherin einen Muggeljob ausübte… und diesen auch noch mochte!

Als er seine Arbeitskleidung sorgfältig weggeräumt hatte warf er erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon halb drei und Rita Kimmkorn hatte sich für zwei Uhr bei ihm angemeldet. Ihm wurde kurz mulmig, als er daran dachte, dass sie ihren Termin vielleicht vergessen hatte und an einem anderen Tag zu ihm kommen würde. Vielleicht an einem seiner Arbeitstage im Reptilienhaus…

Das durchdringende Klingeln seiner Türklingel ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Schnell stand er von seinem Bett auf und lief zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Vor seiner Tür stand eine Frau, er schätzte sie auf Mitte vierzig, mit einer Krokodilledertasche und stellte sich ihm vor.

„Rita Kimmkorn, ich komme vom Tagespropheten. Wir hatten ein Interviewtermin."

„Ja", sagte Tom nur und ließ sie perplex hinein. Sie schien keinerlei Gewissensbisse zu haben, weil sie ihn eine halbe Stunde warten gelassen.

_Machen die Leute vom Tagespropheten das immer so?_, fragte er sich. _Ich muss später meine Mutter fragen._

Er hatte Merope schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr im St.-Mungo Hospital besucht, weil er einfach zu viel um die Ohren gehabt hatte. Sie musste sich schon sehr vernachlässigt fühlen…

Immer noch über seine Mutter nachdenkend folgte er Rita Kimmkorn, die schon zielstrebig ins Wohnzimmer vorgegangen war und auf seinem einzigen Sofa hingesetzt hatte. Er seufzte und ließ einen Stuhl aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer fliegen und setzt sich ihr gegenüber.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte einen Schreibblock, auf dem schon mehrere Notizen standen heraus und eine giftgrüne Feder. Sie blickte ihn fragend über ihre juwelenbesetzte Brille an und er war verwirrt. Was wollte sie von ihm?

„Darf ich meine flotte schreibe Feder benutzen?", fragte sie.

„Äh… klar", sagte er, weil er nicht genau wusste, was es mit dieser Feder auf sich hatte. Später würde er es bereuen.

Sie strich sich eine ihrer blonden Locken aus dem Gesicht und fing einfach an.

„Sie sind also der berühmte Tom Riddle. Der Mannschaftskapitän der _Vizards Wizards_, der vorhat mit seiner Mannschaft in die Liga aufzusteigen."

„Na ja, berühmt bin ich nicht", sagte er bescheiden. „Aber ich würde es schon toll finden, wenn meine Mannschaft den Aufstieg in die Liga schafft."

Sie nickte und saugte kurz an der giftgrünen Feder. Dann ließ sie sie los und die Feder fing wild darauf loszuschreiben an.

„Ihre Mannschaft besteht aus Antonin Dolohow, Igor Karkaroff, Lucius Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Evan Rosier und Amycus Carrow?", fragte sie.

„Ja", sagte er.

„Die Mannschaft besteht schon seit… warten sie… lassen sie mich mal kurz nachrechen… seit neunundvierzig Jahren?"

„Das stimmt. Ich habe die Mannschaft nach unserem Abgang von Hogwarts gegründet, damit ich mit meinen Freunden weiter in Kontakt bleiben konnte. Am Anfang spielten wir nur aus Spaß kleine Spiele auf dem Spielfeld von Hogwarts, was uns Albus Dumbledore bis heute immer noch erlaubt. Dort spielten wir immer einmal im Monat gegen ein paar Lehrer", Tom lachte kurz. „Es war schon sehr lustig."

Rita Kimmkorn lehnte sich gespannt nach vorne. Ihre flotte schreibe Feder schrieb unentwegt auf dem Notizblock. Das Kratzen auf dem Papier machte ihn ein wenig nervös.

„Neunundvierzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit…", sagte sie nach einer Pause. „Und sie denken, sie könnten es mit den besten Mannschaften dieses Landes aufnehmen?"

„Klar", sagte er. „Meine Männer haben nichts an ihrer Stärke verloren und Nachwuchs ist auch schon in Sicht. Lucius Sohn Draco interessiert sich schon brennend für die Stelle des Suchers, obwohl er selbst erst ein Jahr spielt."

„Interessant", meine Rita Kimmkorn und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Nein, nein. Streich das vorletzte", sagte sie zu ihrer Feder und ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Und jetzt erzählen sie mir etwas von ihnen."

„Was wollen sie denn wissen?", fragte er mit ein wenig zittriger Stimme.

„Wie alt sind sie? Wie heißt ihr kompletter Name? Wo kommen sie her? Was arbeiten sie? Wer waren ihre Eltern?", bemerkte sie beiläufig und sah interessiert an ihm vorbei. Tom wusste, dass sie sein Terrarium betrachtete.

„Ich bin 68 Jahre alt, fühle mich aber durch ein spezielles Verjüngungselixier immer noch wie 45… und geben sie es zu, so sehe ich auch noch aus", er versuchte ihr zuzwinkern und sie lachte ihn schallend an. Doch ihr lachen klang viel zu gekünstelt um echt zu sein.

„Mein vollständiger Name ist Tom Vorlost Riddle und ich wurde hier in London geboren. Ich hatte nach der Schule mal ein kurzes Praktikum bei Borgin und Burkes, aber der Laden war einfach nichts für mich und ich bin bis jetzt immer noch arbeitslos."

Rita Kimmkorn sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann klärte sich ihr Blick, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er ein Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin war und sie nickte verständlich.

„Meine Mutter ist Merope Gaunt und mein Vater… nun ja… ich rede nicht so gerne über ihn. Sie verstehen das doch?"

Rita Kimmkorn nickte wieder und ihrer Feder kratzte unaufhörlich weiter über die schon (mindestens) fünfte Notizseite.

„Er hat meine Mutter kurz nach meiner Geburt verlassen und meine Mutter hat mich ganz alleine aufgezogen."

„Gut", sagte sie und sah wieder an ihm vorbei. „Kommen wir nun zu ihrem ‚Hausier'?"

„Ah ja", sagte er und tat so, als würde er erst jetzt bemerken, dass sie sein Terrarium betrachtete. „Das ist meine Schlange Nagini. Ich fand sie bei einem Ausflug nach Albanien, wo ich auch Bertha Jorkins traf. Sie überredete mich die Schlange zu behalten und ich bin ihr bis heute dankbar dafür, weil Nagini eine wunderbare Schlange ist."

„Da sie ein Parselmund sind können sie sich auch mit ihr unterhalten?"

„Ja, gelegentlich mache ich das", sagte Tom und sah wie ihre Feder plötzlich aufhörte zu schreiben und sie ihre Tasche öffnete um sie wegzupacken.

„So, ich denke das war es auch schon", sagte Rita Kimmkorn und stand auf. „Dieses Material ist einfach _außergewöhnlich_. Den Artikel werden sie dann wahrscheinlich Morgen oder übermorgen im Tagespropheten lesen können."

Tom begleitete sie zur Tür und verabschiedete sie höflich. Als er die Tür hinter ihr schloss wünschte er sich er hätte mehr wie ein Slytherin geantwortet und nicht so wie ein dummer Hufflepuff. Wer wusste welcher Schrott über ihn und seine Mannschaft bald in der Zeitung stehen würde.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen lag eine Zeitung vor seiner Tür und mit einer bösen Vorahnung öffnete Tom sie. Direkt auf dem Titelblatt stand sein Interview.

**Vizards Wizards, die neue Star Quidditchmannschaft oder ein Haufen Freaks?**

von Rita Kimmkorn

Stand ganz oben und der lange Text darunter sah auch nicht viel versprechender aus. Schnell überflog er die Zwischenüberschriften und er verzog verärgert das Gesicht.

Besonders ins Auge stach ihm eine Überschrift in der Mitte des Textes:

**Der Kapitän, Freak oder Vorbild?**

Noch nicht einmal das Ende des Artikels konnte ihn beschwichtigen, in dem Stand, dass man sich bei ihrem ersten Spiel selbst überzeugen sollten, ob „die Neuen es drauf haben oder nicht."

Er beschloss am nächsten Tag einen Beschwerde Brief an das Ministerium zu schreiben. Mehr als einmal wünschte er sich, dass er mehr ein Slytherin wäre, als ein Muggel und warf die Zeitung in den Kamin. Das letzte was man vom Tagespropheten sah, war ein Bild von ihm, wie er auf einem Besen flog und ein Zitat, dass sich Rita Kimmkorn anscheinend selbst ausgedacht hatte: „ ‚Ich denke zwar nicht, dass wir bei dem diesjährigen Quidditch Worldcup mitspielen können, aber vielleicht sind wir ja schon beim nächsten Mal dabei.' Tom zwinkert mir zu und lacht kurz."

* * *

_Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat. Wenn ja, dann schreibt Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob ich weiterschreiben soll._

_LG_

_SevMine_


	2. Chapter 2

„Was?", fragte Merope die Heilerin noch einmal.

„Das ist ihr Mittagessen", sagte die rothaarige Heilerin noch einmal etwas lauter.

„Ach, das Essen!", bemerkte Merope und strich sich eine Strähne ihres strähnigen, langen, schneeweißen Haar hinters Ohr.

Sie sah die Heilerin genauer an.

„Irgendwie kommen sie mir bekannt vor…", sagte sie und kramte mühsam in ihren Gedanken nach einer Erinnerung an diese Heilerin nach.

Die rothaarige seufzte und stellte das Tablett mit Meropes Essen auf den Nachttisch.

„Das kommt vielleicht daher, dass ich seit einem Monat ihre neue Pflegerin bin", sagte sie ruhig und mit klarer Stimme.

„Heilerin", warf Merope ein und war stolz, dass sie sich wieder an einige Dinge erinnern konnte. „Das müssten sie doch langsam wissen. Auch wenn sie eine Muggelstämmige sind, müssen sie sich an diese Bezeichnung gewöhnen."

„Es ist schwer", gab die Heilerin zu. „Wenn man vorher einen Muggeljob ausgeübt hat und jetzt in der magischen Welt als Heilerin arbeiten soll. Ich muss mich erst noch daran gewöhnen."

Merope nickte, doch dann war ihr kurzer „Lichtblick" auch schon wieder vorbei.

„Du bringst mir das Essen?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete die Heilerin geduldig.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", sagte Merope trotzig und irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wusste sie, wie kindisch sich das anhörte.

„Sie müssen aber etwas essen, Merope", sagte die rothaarige und wollte den Löffel nehmen.

„Nein!", rief Merope und hielt ihren Arm fest. „Du willst mich vergiften! Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Lily. Ihre Heilerin."

„Wo ist Emmeline?", fragte Merope.

„Sie hat vor einem Monat aufgehört zu arbeiten", erklärte Lily ihr.

„Oh… Ich will aber Emmeline!"

„Das geht jetzt aber nicht", sagte Lily und sah sie ein wenig streng mit ihren grünen Augen an. „Sie müssen jetzt essen."

„Nein!", sagte Merope trotzig und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Plötzlich lockerte sich ihre Anspannung und sie musste an ihre Kindheit denken. Ein tiefer Schmerz durchfuhr sie immer, wenn sie an ihren Bruder und ihren Vater zurückdachte, die sie gehasst hatten und nach Azkaban gebracht wurden, als sie erfuhren, dass sie in den schönen Tom Riddle verliebt war. Sie wollten sie totschlagen, weil sie in einen Muggel verliebt war!

„Merope!", rief Lily ein wenig verängstigt, als sie Meropes geweitete Augen sah.

„Ich… Hast du auch Kinder?", fragte Merope plötzlich. Sie sah wieder ganz normal aus.

„Äh… ja. Einen Jungen. Er ist jetzt im vierten Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte Lily.

„Ja, ich habe auch einen Sohn", sagte Merope und ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Damals, als ich noch ein junges Mädchen war, lernte ich einen hübschen Jungen kennen und verliebte mich unsterblich in ihn…"

Merope hielt kurz inne und ihr Blick klärte sich ein wenig.

„Lily, lies mir doch bitte aus meinem Tagebuch vor."

„Aber… ihr Essen", widersprach Lily.

„Vergiss doch mal das Essen! Ich will jetzt aus meinem Tagebuch vorgelesen bekommen!", sagte Merope und machte es sich in ihrem Bett gemütlich.

Die rothaarige Heilerin nahm ein schwarzes Buch von Meropes Nachttisch, auf dem vorne ihr Name stand. _Merope Gaunt_. Sie schlug es dort auf, wo ein grünes Lesezeichen drinnen lag. Die Seiten waren vergilbt und abgegriffen. Merope hatte früher gerne darin gelesen und die Heilerin, Emmeline, hatte ihr auch gerne daraus vorgelesen.

„_31. Januar 1927_", fing Lily an vorzulesen.

_Ja_, dachte Merope erfreut. _Ein Eintrag voller Trauer, Sehnsucht und Freude…_

„_Vor einem Monat, am 31. Dezember 1926, habe ich mein Kind bekommen. Es war ein wirklich kalter Tag und es hatte schon den ganzen Tag über geschneit. Draußen lag bestimmt ein Meter Schnee. Mit meinem dicken Bauch blieb ich lieber in dem Hotelzimmer, dass Tom und ich uns immer noch teilen. Als ich vor zwei Monaten aufhörte ihm weiter von dem Liebestrank zu geben war er erst erstaunt, dann wütend und dann sah er ein, dass ich ihn wenigstens so lange bräuchte, bis das Kind auf der Welt war._"

„Er war zwar nicht mehr so liebevoll zu mir und sah mich öfter voller Abscheu an, aber er war für mich da. Und das werde ich ihm nicht vergessen!", bemerkte Merope und Lily nickte.

„Dieser Tom, ist das ein Muggel?", fragte die Heilerin sie.

„Ja… er war ein Muggel. Jetzt ist er Himmel", sagte Merope traurig und war selbst ein wenig erstaunt darüber, wie oft sie „Lichtblicke" hatte, wenn ihr aus ihrem Tagebuch vorgelesen wurde.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Lily.

„Das muss es nicht", sagte Merope. „Lesen sie jetzt weiter?"

„Natürlich", sagte Lily. „_ Tom war irgendwo in der Stadt unterwegs und kehrte erst wieder gegen Abend heim. Er merkte gleich, dass ich ziemlich blass aussah und wenige Minuten später setzten die Wehen ein. Tom fuhr mit mir in ein Muggelkrankenhaus und ich hatte erst Angst, weil ich Muggeln nicht so sehr vertraute. Immer wieder hörte ich meinen Bruder und meiner Vater sagen, wie schrecklich Muggel sein und, dass man sich vor ihnen in Acht nehmen müsste. Die Geburt war sehr schmerzhaft, verlief aber gut. Die Ärzte sagte, dass es klug gewesen wäre so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen zu kommen, da die Geburt sonst vielleicht nicht so gut verlaufen wäre._"

Merope musste schlucken. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch dachte sie an den jungen, freundlichen Arzt zurück, der nach der Geburt zu ihr gekommen war, um nach ihr und dem Kind zu sehen.

„_Nach der Geburt kam Tom zu mir rein und ich sah, dass er glücklich war, obwohl er versuchte es zu verbergen. Immerhin hielt ich _sein_ Kind in meinem Arm! Freudig begrüßte ich ihn und ließ ihn unseren kleinen Sohn halten. Wie die beiden so vor mir standen wusste ich plötzlich, wie ich unseren Sohn nennen würde. Ich sagte es Tom, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte, es wäre ihm egal, da die Scheidung schon eingereicht war. Das gab mir einen kleinen Stich, doch während den unertragbaren Schmerzen der Geburt war mir eins klar geworden. Ich hasste meinen Vater und Tom nicht. Ich hatte ihnen sogar vergeben und deswegen gab ich meinem Sohn den Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle. _

_Jetzt ist das ganze einen Monat her und Tom ist wieder zu seinen Eltern nach Little Hangleton zurückgekehrt und wollte für mich und den kleinen Tom Jr. ein Haus in London kaufen, doch ich lehnte ab und sagte ihm, dass ich viel lieber in die kleine, schäbige Hütte in Little Hangleton zurückkehren würde, da sie trotz allem mein zuhause war. Er willigte ein, versprach mir allerdings jeden Monat Geld für mich und Tom Jr. zu geben, damit wir einigermaßen gut leben könnten. Ich willigte ein und jetzt sitze ich hier im Hotelzimmer. Die Koffer sind gepackt, das Taxi wartet draußen, Tom Jr. ist fertig angezogen in einige Decken wegen der Kälte eingewickelt und ich sitze hier und schreibe diesen Eintrag noch schnell zu Ende. Aber eigentlich möchte ich dieses Hotelzimmer nicht verlassen. So viele schöne Erinnerungen an Tom hängen hier dran und immer wenn ich an ihn denke spüre ich einen Stich in meinem Herz. Wird das jemals aufhören? Doch ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde nach Little Hangleton zurückkehren und für Tom Jr. eine gute Mutter sein._"

Lily schloss langsam das Buch und in ihren Augen schimmern Tränen.

_Ja_, dachte Merope, die auch Tränen in den Augen hatte. _Meine Geschichte ist traurig…_

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und Lily stand schnell auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Merope musste schlucken und wischte sich auch einmal mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Als sie den Arm wieder sinken ließ war der „Lichtblick" vorbei.

Die Heilerin öffnete die Tür und ein großer, schlanker Mann mit lockigen, schwarzen Haaren trat ein.

„Ich möchte zu meiner Mutter", sagte er und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf das Bett von Merope zu.

„Tom, mein Junge", sagte Merope freudig und breitete ihre Arme aus um ihn zu umarmen.

„Ich hoffe, du glaubst nicht diesen Schwachsinn, denn sie über mich in der Zeitung geschrieben haben?", fragte er.

„Zeitung?", fragte Merope. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern…"

„Sie meinen den Tagespropheten vom 15.8.?", schaltete sich Lily ein und Tom nickte.

Merope sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Welches Jahr haben wir?"

Tom sah die Heilerin verständnislos an, doch sie wies ihn an sich zurückzuhalten.

„1994", sagte sie ruhig und an Tom gewand, „Sie ist gerade ein wenig verwirrt. Ich habe ihr ein wenig aus ihrem Tagebuch vorgelesen und sie scheint noch ein wenig mit ihren Gedanken in der Vergangenheit zu sein. Das passiert alten Menschen manchmal."

Tom nickte und setzte sich neben seine Mutter aufs Bett.

„Und? Wie geht es dir so?"

* * *

_Schreibt Reveiws, wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiterschreibe oder wenn es euch gefallen hat._

_LG_  
_SevMine_


	3. Chapter 3

_3. Kapitel_

Die junge Frau strich ihr meergrünes Sommerkleid glatt und besah im Spiegel ihre dunkelgelockten Haare. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen zwei Briefe. Den einen hatte sie gleich heute früh gelesen, als die Eule ankam und den anderen wollte sie jetzt lesen.

Vorsichtig faltete Lily ihren Heilerinnenkittel zusammen und legte ihn in ihren kleinen Spind. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und betrachtete ihren kleinen Spind. Es war schon ziemlich unfair, dass sie den dreckigsten und unansehnlichsten Spind von allen bekommen hatte. Und das alles nur, weil sie „neu" war. Sie arbeitete schon seit 2 Monaten im St. Mungo-Hospital, doch die anderen Heiler sahen sie immer noch, als die schüchterne Praktikantin, die sie vor fünf Jahren (bevor sie mit ihrem Sohn schwanger wurde) auch gewesen war.

Die Farbe an der Tür war schon ein wenig abgeblättert und der Schrank hatte die Nummer 31.

_Genau wie der Geburtstag meines Sohns_, dachte Lily jetzt, als sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging.

Sie nahm ihren beiden Briefe und schwang sich die Tasche über die Schulter. Bevor sie den Raum verließ sah sie noch einmal auf die Uhr. Genau fünf Uhr. Sie hatte also schon wieder Überstunden gemacht…

_Was wird mein Mann wohl wieder dazu sagen? Bestimmt nichts, weil er es mag, dass mir mein Job so viel Spaß macht._

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich mit eiligen Schritten noch einmal auf den Weg zu ihrer Pflegebedürftigsten Patientin, die sie erst vor ein paar Wochen bekommen hatte. Sie wollte gerade, die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnen, als ein Mann von drinnen dieselbe Idee hatte.

„Oh, Mr. Riddle", sagte sie. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie noch hier sind."

„Ich wollte gerade gehen", sagte er.

„Hat sich ihre Mutter über ihren Besuch gefreut?", fragte sie.

Ein Schatten huschte kurz über seine Augen.

„Ja, sie hat sich gefreut, aber manchmal wusste sie nicht mehr, wer ich bin…"

„Das passiert ihr leider manchmal", sagte Lily bedauernd. „Aber die Hauptsache ist, dass sie beide eine schöne Zeit hatten."

„Ja, die hatten wir. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

„Danke, dass wünsche ich ihnen auch", sagte Lily und betrat den Raum.

Merope hatte sich in ihrem Bett zurückgelehnt und sah sie interessiert an.

„Lily? Sie sind schon wieder da?", fragte sie und Lily nickte.

„Ich gehe jetzt aber gleich und wollte noch einmal nach ihnen sehen. Brauchen sie noch etwas?"

„Nein, mir geht es ausgezeichnet", antwortete Merope und ihre Augen strahlten. Es war eine gute Idee von ihrem Sohn gewesen sie zu besuchen.

„Das ist schön. Bis Morgen, Merope."

„Bis Morgen."

* * *

Im Park setzte sich Lily auf eine Bank und las sich noch einmal den Brief ihres Sohnes durch. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht oft genug lesen. Sie war so stolz auf ihn gewesen, als er nach Gryffindor gekommen war und dann auch noch in der Quidditch Mannschaft spielte.

Sie holte die beiden Briefe aus ihrer Tasche heraus, holte den von ihrem Sohn aus dem Umschlag und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Mum und Dad,_

_mir geht's gut. Ich denke oft an den coolen Quidditch World Cup zurück. Alle meine Freunde reden noch oft davon._

_Aber allmählich wird das Gesprächsthema auf einen neuen tollen Wettkampf gelenkt. Na ja, okay, schon seit einer Woche wird von nichts anderem mehr geredet. Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber das Trimagische Turnier findet bei uns in __Hogwarts __statt! (Vielleicht habt ihr das ja schon im Tagespropheten gelesen). Vor einer Woche sind Schüler aus den beiden anderen großen Zauberschulen bei uns angekommen. Bauxbatons und Durmstrang. Für jede Schule gibt es in dem Turnier einen Champion. Gestern wurden sie ausgewählt (vom Feuerkelch). _

_Jeder Schüler über 17 Jahren durfte seinen Namen dort hineinwerfen und dann wurden 3 ausgewählt. Keine Sorge! __Niemand __unter 17 konnte dort seinen Namen hineinwerfen (wegen einer Alterslinie). Für Hogwarts tritt Cedric Diggory an (der Junge, den wir mit den Weasleys am Portschlüssel getroffen hatten)._

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch gut geht und bei euch alles okay ist._

_Viele Grüße euer_

_Harry_

_P.S.: Gebt Hedwig etwas zu essen. Sie ist in letzter Zeit extrem hungrig._

Langsam faltete Lily den Brief und steckte ihn wieder in den Briefumschlag zurück. Der andere Brief lag immer noch ungeöffnet in ihrer Hand. Mit wunderschönen geschwungenen Buchstaben stand dort _Lily Potter_ drauf. Lily ahnte schon, wer der Absender war, obwohl keiner hinten drauf stand. Mit ihrer Nagelpfeile öffnete sie den Umschlag und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Lily,_

_ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht._

_Können wir uns treffen? Heute, im Tropfenden_

_Kessel, um 18 Uhr?_

_Ich warte dort auf dich._

_Severus_

_Typisch Severus_, dachte sie. _Er hat noch nie viel von langen Briefen gehalten._

Schnell packte sie die beiden Briefe in ihre Tasche und lief eilig zum Apparier Platz. Wenn sie sich beeilte könnte sie sogar noch pünktlich im Tropfenden Kessel sein.

Severus und sie waren schon immer beste Freunde gewesen. Damals, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah und er ihr von Zauberern und Hexen erzählt hatte wusste sie, dass sie unzertrennliche Beste Freunde werden würden.

Auch wenn Severus und James sich nicht so gut verstanden, Lily hatte es trotzdem geschafft die beiden einigermaßen zu beruhigen, so dass sie sich nicht gleich an die Kehlen sprangen, wenn Severus mal wieder bei ihnen zu besuch war. Viele Mädchen hatten früher gedacht, dass sie eine Affäre mit Severus gehabt hätte, aber das stimmte nicht. Severus und sie waren die ganze Zeit nur gute Freunde gewesen. Mehr nicht.

* * *

Um punkt 18 Uhr erreichte sie den Tropfenden Kessel und sah Severus an einem etwas hinteren Tisch sitzen. Sie winkte ihm freudig zu und er nickte ihr nur zu.

_Typisch Severus_, dachte sie wieder. _Er sollte endlich mal anfangen zu lächeln._

Er stand auf, als sie an seinen Tisch kam und sie umarmten sich, wie Freunde das nun mal taten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Ganz gut", antwortete er. „Und dir?"

„Mir auch", sagte sie. „Und? Warum hast du mich hierher eingeladen? Müsstest du nicht in Hogwarts sein und wieder als strenger Lehrer mehreren Schülern Hauspunkte für ungehorsames Kichern abziehen?"

Jetzt musste er doch lächeln.

„Ich bin doch nicht streng."

„Aber nein, Severus. Alles ist ganz okay", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Also… ich wollte dir etwas wichtiges erzählen", sagte Severus. „I-Ich habe mich verliebt."

„Wow! Das ist ja toll Severus!", sagte Lily freudig.

„Ja…"

„Und? Wer ist die glückliche?"

„M-Marlene McKinnon", sagte er leise.

„Marlene McKinnon?"

„Shhhh! Nicht so laut", flüsterte Severus.

„Du meinst die Marlene aus Ravenclaw? Die mit uns immer Verwandlung hatte?", fragte sie.

Severus nickte.

„Wow", sagte Lily. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück. Hast du es ihr denn schon gesagt?"

Severus nickte und wurde noch blasser, als er jetzt schon war.

„Morgen. In Hogsmeade. Was soll ich bloß machen?", fragte er ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht mal ein bisschen du selbst sein. Aber damit meine ich nicht den fiesen Lehrer aus dem Kerker, der dauernd Strafarbeiten verteilt. Und lächle'!"

Severus lächelte sie zaghaft an.

„Genau so!", sagte Lily und lächelte ich an. „Du schaffst das."

„Hoffentlich…"

„Nein! Du darfst nicht so pessimistisch sein. Du schaffst das! Also: Was wirst du denken, wenn du Marlene McKinnon siehst?"

„Ich schaffe das", sagte Severus leise.

„Ganz genau", sagte Lily und war stolz auf sich selbst. Sie freute sich sehr, dass Severus endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er glücklich werden konnte.

* * *

_Fandet ihr es gut? Wollt ihr, dass ich weiterschreibe? _

_Reviewt._

_LG_  
_SevMine_


	4. Chapter 4

_Danke für die Review. Ja, ich hatte mich ein wenig vertan. Aber mir ist das beim korrektur lesen noch nicht einmal aufgefallen. :D_

_Vielleicht sollte jemand meine Kapitel Beta lesen..._

_4. Kapitel_

Schläfrig öffnete er seine Augen. Dämmerlicht herrschte in seinem Schlafzimmer, da er gestern Abend noch die Vorhänge vor die Fenster gezogen hatte. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon fast Mittag war.

Schwerfällig hievte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad. Träge spritzte er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und zog sich an. Grimmig besah er sich im Spiegel.

_Kein Alptraum kann so schrecklich sein, wie mein Gesicht_, dachte er gedankenverloren. _Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass ich wenigstens eine Freundin habe und sie…_

Um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen durchschritt er schnell sein Wohnzimmer und öffnete Schwungvoll die Tür. Draußen war noch (oder schon) alles ruhig. Mit schnellen Schritten durchschritt er die Gänge und stand dann vor der großen Tür.

_Mit etwas Glück_, dachte er und faste mit seiner Hand an die Türklinke. _Könnte ich jetzt noch ein wenig Ruhe vor den lärmenden Kröten haben._

Er öffnete die Tür und atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte Glück. In der Halle herrschte eine beruhigende Ruhe, nur vereinzelt sah er ein paar Schüler an den Tischen sitzen. Elegant ließ er sich auf seinem Platz nieder und griff zu seiner Kaffeetasse.

Doch sein Glück währte nicht lange.

_Das wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt gewesen…, _dachte er resigniert und warf dem „Störenfried" ein paar eiskalte Blicke zu.

Der Appetit war ihm jetzt vergangen. Schnell erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. Über die Schulter warf Severus dem Trio noch einen Todesblick zu und verließ die Halle.

Das Trio war fast genauso schlimm, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge. Und Severus fing immer mehr an sie mit James, Sirius, Remus und Peter zu vergleichen. Obwohl dieser Harry nicht so schlimm wie sein Vater war und dauernd die Schulregeln brach, so war er doch immer noch James Potters Sohn und das reichte Severus auch schon um ihn zu hassen. Auch wenn er das Kind seiner besten Freundin war, aber diesen Potter hatte sie echt nicht verdient.

Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass er sich heute so seltsam fühlte, dachte er. Sonst hätte er ihnen noch zwanzig Hauspunkte für Betreten der Großen Halle am Wochenende abgezogen.

Verwirrt machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Kerker. Heute hatte er etwas Wichtiges vorgehabt, dachte er. Aber was war es?

Grübelnd erreichte Severus seine Privaträume, als es ihm mit einem Schlag wieder einfiel. Treffen. Heute. In Hogsmead. Um 13 Uhr. Mit Marlene.

Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. Marlene… Es sah so aus, als wäre er, Severus Snape, gemeinster und gefürchtester Lehrer von Hogwarts, die Fledermaus aus dem Kerker, Schniefelus (bei diesem Gedanken verdüsterte sich sein Blick) verliebt. In eine Ravenclaw…

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und erinnerte sich plötzlich an ihre erste Begegnung hier in Hogwarts. Es war bei der Auswahlzeremonie gewesen. Severus erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Sie war etwas weiter vorne in der Reihe gewesen und er hatte sie erst gar nicht wahrgenommen, da er noch viel zu geschockt war, dass Lily in Gryffindor geschickt wurde. Aber er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau wie sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an ihm vorbei zum Ravenclawtisch gelaufen war.

Das war das erste Mal gewesen, als er sie richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Das zweite Mal war erst im zweiten Schuljahr, als er mit den Ravenclaws Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatte. Sie fühlte sich damals sehr zu den Tieren hingezogen. So hatte er es auf jeden Fall in Erinnerung. Er erinnerte sich auch noch, dass sie mit zu den Schlausten Schülern ihres Jahrgangs gehörte und als sie die Schule verlassen hatten, hatte er lange Zeit nichts mehr von ihr gehört.

Bis vor zwei Monaten. Sie war zufällig in Hogsmeade gewesen und hatte ihn zuerst erkannte. Er war gerade auf der Suche nach wichtigen Zaubertrankzutaten gewesen, als sie ihn quer über die Straße rief und wie wild winkte.

Ihm war das sehr peinlich gewesen und er hatte sich bemüht schnell zu ihr zu gehen, bevor das noch ganz England mitbekommen hätte. Sie hatte ihn freudig begrüßt und er hatte sie erst gar nicht erkannt.

‚Erkennen sie mich nicht mehr?', hatte sie ihn gefragt und er hatte sie kritisch gemustert.

Wilde unbändige Locken, ein strahlendes Lächeln, wunderschöne blaue Augen.

‚Helfen sie mir auf die Sprünge', hatte er gesagt.

‚Marlene', hatte sie gesagt und er hatte sie immer noch fragend gemustert.

‚Marlene McKinnon', hatte sie noch hinzugefügt und da hatte es erst bei ihm Klick gemacht.

Sein Blick hatte sich aufgehellt. Und beinahe hätte er gelächelt, aber das hätte nicht zu seinem sorgsam gepflegten Image als gefürchtester Lehrer Hogwarts gepasst.

‚Im sechsten Jahr beim Ball', hatte sie gesagt und er hatte gestöhnt.

‚Ach der Ball…', hatte er gesagt. ‚Eigentlich hatte ich versucht den zu vergessen.'

‚Aber warum denn?', hatte sie gefragt und das Lächeln war immer noch nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. ‚Ich finde, dass sie super getanzt hatten.'

Severus erinnerte sich wirklich nicht gerne daran. Es war gerade mal eine Woche her, seitdem er Lily ein „Schlammblut" genannt hatte. Ihre Freundschaft lag in Trümmern vor ihm und Dumbledore hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als auch noch einen Ball zu veranstalten. Er hatte versucht dem Ganzen zu entkommen und mit Niemandem dorthin zugehen. Doch dann hatte Marlene ihn gefragt, was ihn damals vor ein großes Rätsel gestellt hatte.

Aber um Lily zu beweisen, dass er sie nicht brauchte war er mit Marlene dorthin gegangen und hatte sogar mit ihr getanzt. Noch Monate später wurde er immer wieder damit aufgezogen. Und er hatte es so satt.

‚Ja, der Slytherin und die Ravenclaw', hatte er sarkastisch geantwortet. ‚Ich war noch Wochenlang das Gesprächthema Nummer eins.'

‚Ich auch', hatte sie geantwortet. ‚Aber das hat mir nichts ausgemacht, weil ich… weil ich… sie… sehr gern hatte.'

Severus hatte Marlene noch sie so verlegen und um die richtigen Worte ringend gesehen.

‚Und… ich glaube, dass ich sie noch immer mag.'

‚Woher wollen sie das wissen', hatte Severus geantwortet. ‚Wir haben uns seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.'

‚Dann wird es doch Zeit, das herauszufinden', hatte sie geantwortet. ‚Wollen wir uns hier treffen? Morgen?'

Er hatte nur genickt, sie hatten eine Zeit ausgemacht und dann hatte Severus sich auf dem schnellsten Weg auf zu Lily gemacht. Und sie hatte sich für ihn gefreut und ihn ermutigt sie näher kennen zu lernen.

_Was war bloß in dich gefahren?_, dachte Severus jetzt. _Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du ihr heute sagen wirst, dass du sie magst, aber wie sollst du das machen? Du hast sie erst gestern seit Jahren wieder gesehen. Da sagt man nicht einfach, dass man immer noch in den anderen verliebt ist. Das dauert doch seine Zeit. Oder?_

* * *

**Drei Monate später…**

* * *

Unsicher starrte Severus auf seine Uhr und beobachtete, wie sich die Zeiger langsam vorwärts bewegten. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Es konnte gar nicht mehr lange dauern.

Die Gäste die in den „Drei Besen" ein und aus gingen wurden von ihm genauer studiert. Und die Zeit lief gnadenlos weiter und weiter.

_Der Mann dort am Tresen_, dachte Severus und sah zu dem großen, schwarzgelockten Mann. _Sitz jetzt auch schon seit einer Stunde hier._

Genau in diesem Moment drehte sich der Mann um und kam zu ihm rüber.

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten sie ein wenig Gesellschaft vertragen", sagte er und wollte sich schon einen Stuhl zum Tisch ranziehen, als Severus ihn zurückhielt.

„Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen, aber meine Freundin kommt gleich", sagte er. Ihm wurde immer noch so unglaublich warm, wenn er von ‚seiner Freundin' sprach und wieder flogen tausend Schmetterlinge durch seinen Bauch.

_Bei Merlins Bart_, dachte er. _Wird das denn nie aufhören?_

„Ich will ihr heute einen Antrag machen", sagte er.

_Seit wann bist du denn so freundlich geworden?_, fragte er sich. _Noch vor nicht einmal ganz drei Monaten warst du der unfreundlichste und strengste Mensch den Hogwarts je gesehen hat und jetzt…_

_Jetzt bist du verliebt_, dachte er.

„Da freue ich mich für sie", sagte der Mann. „Ich drücke ihnen die Daumen."

„Danke… äh… Mr.?"

„Riddle, Tom Riddle", sagte der Mann mit den dunklen Locken.

„Danke Mr. Riddle", sagte er.

„Nichts zu danken…Mr.?"

„Severus Snape, ich unterrichte in Hogwarts."

„Was unterrichten sie denn? Wissen sie ich wollte auch eine zeitlang mal Lehrer werden…", sagte Tom.

„Zaubertränke", sagte er. „Warum haben sie sich anders entschieden?"

„Ach… ich weiß selbst nicht so genau…"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Marlene betrat die „Drei Besen".

„Du bist ja schon da", sagte sie erfreut und kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf Severus Tisch zu.

„Dann werde ich jetzt mal gehen", sagte Tom. „Viel Glück."

„Danke", sagte Severus noch einmal und blickte Tom nach der gerade die „Drei Besen" verließ und nach draußen in das starke Schneetreiben ging.

„Wer war das denn?", fragte Marlene ihn nachdem sie ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Ach nur so jemand, der auch hier alleine herumgesessen hat", sagte Severus. „Er hat sich ein wenig mit mir unterhalten."

„Ach so", sagte Marlene und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich weiß", brach Severus nach einigen Minuten das Schweigen. „Dass das jetzt vielleicht nicht der geeignete Augenblick ist, aber ich wusste nicht wann ich dich sonst fragen sollte. Immerhin dreht sich ja jetzt eh nur alles um das Trimagische Turnier und die zweite Aufgabe und so…"

„Ja", sagte Marlene. „Und ich finde das so aufregend."

„Ja, das ist es auch, aber… ich sollte jetzt besser fragen bevor ich nie mehr den Mut dazu habe…"

„Und?", fragte Marlene.

„Marlene", sagte Severus und zog die kleine quadratische Schachtel aus der Tasche in seiner Robe.

_Ziemlich kitschig_, dachte er. _Aber egal…_

Marlenes Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie ahnte, was er jetzt fragen würde.

„Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

* * *

Wie hat es euch gefallen? :)


End file.
